The present invention relates to systems of purifying waters used in spas and jetted tubs. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus and methods specifically configured and adapted for the treatment, for example, for the purification, of waters used in spas and jetted tubs.
Spas, jetted (hot) tubs and the like are often treated with active compounds to maintain the water therein in a purified or sanitized condition. Compounds, such as chlorine and ozone, have been used to sanitize the relatively large volumes, for example, hundreds or thousands of gallons, of water in such spas, tubs, etc. As used herein, the terms "spa" and "jetted tub" refer to systems which hold or contain a body of liquid aqueous medium, hereinafter referred to as water, which is often heated, in a reservoir which is smaller than a swimming pool, but is sufficiently large so that an adult human being can be completely submerged or immersed in the water contained in the reservoir.
Spas are often used by submerging all or a major portion of one's body in the water in the reservoir for recreation and/or relaxation. Additional, separate purifying or sanitizing components are also included in spa waters to control bacteria, algae, etc., which are known to contaminate such waters. Very low concentrations of these active materials are used in order to avoid harming sensitive parts of the body--since such spas, tubs, etc. are sized so that the entire body can be immersed in the water and to minimize costs, because of the relatively large volume of water to be treated. For example, the normal (that is the typical, non-acute contamination) concentration of ozone used to purify or sanitize the water in a spa or tub is often in the range of about 0.005 to about 0.05 parts per million (ppm) based on weight of ozone per volume of water (w/v).
Typically, ozone is generated on site for use in purifying spa/tub waters. Conventional ozone generators used for such service include a sealed ultraviolet (UV) light lamp which is known to produce ozone in the desired amounts. Such conventional ozone generators are generally effective. However, these generators do have certain drawbacks. For example, the UV light lamp is relatively bulky, can burn out (often requiring system disassembly and lamp replacement) and are relatively inefficient in producing the desired amounts of ozone.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide new systems for purifying waters used in spas and jetted tubs.